pokemonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gundam 00 Seed Destiny
Data 5 años después de la Guerra del San Valentin Sangriento, donde el mundo a pesar de haber sufrido constantes guerras y conflictos interminables y finalmente la guerra entre los naturales y coordinadores, la humanidad no cambio en nada, y las tensiones continuaron como una preguerra. Sin embargo, ignorando su existencia, un misterioso grupo con mayor recursos y una tecnología superior aparecerá en escena anunciando el mundo un cambio o revolución. Sinopsis Mobile Suit Gundam 00 SEED Destiny comienza en el año 76 de la Era Cósmica, 5 años después de la firma del Tratado de Junius 7, hecho que puso fin a la Guerra de San Valentín Sangriento. Sin embargo, aunque la paz parecía asegurada la UNION había comenzado a competir con su carrera armamentisticas con sus homólogos la AEU y la HRL, por lo que ambas potencias comenzaron a presionar al gobierno de Orb para el respaldo de nuevas armas. En este nuevo escenario presenta a Cagalli Yula Athha acompañada de su guardaespaldas Alex Dino asistiendo a una reunión diplomática con el máximo representante de PLANT, Gilbert Durandal. Durante éste encuentro, uno de los hangares de la base militar de PLANT es asaltado por un grupo de fuerzas especiales de la Alianza Terrestre llamado "Phantom Pain". Esto empuja a Durandal a declarar el estado de alerta y ordenar el despegue del crucero Minerva, con un grupo de pilotos de élite formado por Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke y Rey Za Burrel, con órdenes de recuperar los Mobile Suits capturados. Durante el intento de la captura, un misterioso Mobile Suit, presumidamente un Gundam, aparece en escena para acabar con los Mobile Suits capturados, aunque no estuvo del lado de ZAFT, por lo que lo atacaron el. La fuerza del misterioso Gundam era descomunal y pudo mantener a rayas a los 2 bandos. Al final los Mobiles Suits capturados logran huir de la Armería y el misterioso también desaparece. Mas tarde se emite un anuncio al mundo, sobre una organización paramilitar llamada Celestial Being ''(de donde había procedido el misterioso Gundam) que tendrá como objetivo principal; erradicar la guerra del mundo como una milicia mundial, por lo que se enfrentara por igual a los 3 bandos (incluido PLANT) utilizando como única arma, los Gundams. El protagonismo recae a 3 bandos diferentes y serán rivales durante el trayecto. El primero son de los miembros de Celestial Being, siendo Setsuna F. Seiei, asignado al GN-001 Gundam ''Exia, que junto con otros 3 jóvenes, escogidos para integrar en el equipo de Gundams Meisters, de Celestial Being, los cuales son: Lockon Stratos asignado al GN-002 Gundam Dynames, Allelujah Haptism asignado al GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, y Tieria Erde asignado al GN-005 Gundam Virtue. '' El segundo son la tripulación del Minerva, siendo Shinn Asuka, piloto del ZGMF-X56S Gundam Impulse, quien sera el archirival de Setsuna. Más tarde sera la tripulación del Arcángel, siendo Kira Yamato, piloto del ZGMF-X10A Gundam Freedom, y este solo quiere detener las hostilidades entre Setsuna y Shinn. Episodios Episodio 1: Un nuevo comienzo de batalla Episodio 2: Advertencia de la guerra que viene Episodio 3: Los Gundams Meisters Episodio 4: Cambio mundialEpisodio 5: Episodio 5: Negociación internacional Episodio 6: Junius Seven Episodio 7: El fin del mundo Episodio 8: Tierra de confusión Episodio 9: Alianza Episodio 10: El cambio de los mundos Episodio 11: La maldición del padre Episodio 12: Primera sangre en el agua Episodio 13: Alas renacidas Episodio 14: Sables luminosos Episodio 15: Vuelo al mañana Episodio 16: Vuelta al campo de batalla Episodio 17: La lucha en el Océano Indico Episodio 18: El asalto al Lohengrin Episodio 19: Seven Swords Episodio 20: Escuadrón G Episodio 16: Almas no recompensadas Episodio 17: Desquite desmedido Episodio 18: Choque Episodio 19: Las sombras de la guerra Episodio 20: Opiniones distintas Episodio 21: Operación de captura de los Gundams Episodio 22: Allelujah y Stella Episodio 23: Hasta la enseñanzas de la doctrina divina Episodio 24: El retorno del santo Episodio 25: La vida restante y la vida dispersa Episodio 26: El propósito de un Gundam Episodio 27: Un sueño fugaz Episodio 28: Punto de retorno Episodio 29: Stella Episodio 30: El comienzo del fin Episodio 31: Pesadilla Episodio 32: Víspera del caos Episodio 33: La huida de Athrun Episodio 34: Trueno en la oscuridad Episodio 35: Comienzo de la determinación Episodio 36: Alas rotas Episodio 37: Trinidad Episodio 38: Asalto a los Thrones Episodio 39: La meta de las intenciones malignas Episodio 40: Lazos Episodio 41: Cuchilla reformatoria Episodio 42: Camino de la destrucción Episodio 43: Kira del Cielo Episodio 44: El Trans-Am Episodio 45: Fase final Episodio 46: La canción de la verdad Episodio 47: El mundo se detiene Episodio 48: Poema sin fin Episodio 49: Setsuna y Shinn Línea del tiempo (00) Openings Opening 1: Daybreak's bell El opening comienza de golpe donde se ve la cabeza del ''Exia descendiendo y 2 segundos después se ve el cuerpo entero descendiendo hacia la Tierra, mientras que circunda un Elevador Orbital dejando un rastro de partículas verdes y azules. Título: Mobile Suit Gundam: 00 Seed Destiny. Hyde: Nee, konna (muestra una flor del desierto, mientras la escena se mueve hacia un joven niño con la cabeza gacha sentado detrás de una pared rota con un rifle de asalto en sus manos) Hyde: Katachi sin Deai Shika (la escena aparece frente a la cabeza del niño, Soran Ibrahim, levanta la cabeza y agarra el rifle firmemente con una mirada determinada en su rostro) Hyde: Nagatta no me Kanashii (La cara del niño es sustituida por su adolescencia, Setsuna F. Seiei, mirando impasible, mientras se tumba en el torso del Exia. En esto la escena se va alejando, mostrando al Exia completo tumbado en unas rocas) Hyde: Anata ni nai mo shide hoshiku ayamete mooo (Shinn Asuka, con la cabeza baja mira al teléfono móvil de su hermana, y luego levanta su cabeza para ver a su Gundam Impulse) Hyde: Onegaiii (Kira Yamato camina de espaldas hacia el Freedom, luego se detiene, y la escena cambia frente a su cabeza, quien de inmediato la gira, mirando la pantalla por encima del hombro) Hyde: Nomikomare unmei sae (se muestra escenas simultaneas de Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Arde. Luego aparece otras escenas donde salen Athrun Zala frente, con su uniforme de la FAITH, detrás de él el presidente Guilbert Durandal sonriendo. Luego se muestra a Soma Peries con cara pasiva, detrás de ella, el coronel Sergei Smirnov de brazos cruzados. Por ultimo se muestra una escena dividida donde a la izquierda esta el teniente Graham Aker con su traje de vuelo, y al otro lado a Sting Oakley, junto a Auel Neider y Stella Loussier y detrás Neo Roanoke) Hyde: Shizumisou na umi e to (en medio del espacio se ve varias explosiones, y a partir de ellas surgen el Exia, Virtue, Kyrios y Dynames) Hyde: Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake (Muestra Gundam Kyrios volar alrededor de un Ascensor Orbital (Muestra Allelujah en la cabina) antes de transformarse en el modo MS y atacar a un CGUE) Hyde: No kane o narase yo (Muestra a Lockon (en la cabina del Dynames) agarrando su arma de focalización, antes de mostrar al Dynames tomar su rifle y disparar al aire.) Hyde: Tori no you ni (Muestra una escena oscura donde Setsuna intenta alcanzar un orbe de luz celeste frotando en el aire, antes de desaparecer de sus manos) Hyde: My wishes over their airspace (Se muestra al Exia de pie en medio de una ciudad en ruinas con un Elevador Orbital y el Sol (detrás del elevador) iluminando el cielo) Hyde: Mussu sin nami o koe (El Gundam Virtue gira a su alrededor antes de mostrar a Tieria (en la cabina) antes de disparar sus cañones al Promulgar) Hyde: Asu e tachimukau anata (Se muestra el Impulse luchando contra el Exia, ambos colisionan sus sables, y se muestran las caras de sus pilotos mirándose determinadamente) Hyde: O mamoritamae (Muestra a Kira sosteniendo un orbe rojo en sus manos con Lacus Clyne (frente), con un vestido blanco, quien toma el orbe ahora azul y extiende sus brazos como una luz la rodea.) Hyde: My life I trade in for your pain (Lacus se eleva al aire, antes de transformarse en el Freedom, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, al mismo tiempo que sus alas azules comienzan a brillar) Hyde: furimukazu habatake (Se muestra el puente de mando del Ptolomeo, con su capitana Sumeragi Lee Noriega mirando determinada, y luego la del Minerva. Luego se muestra una escena dividida donde se muestra el Ptolomeo volando al rededor de la Tierra en dirección al amanecer. La otra se muestra al Minerva volando con el Zaku Warrior, Zaku Phantom y el Impulse en su entorno) Hyde: Kono omoi o hakonde (Se muestra a Kira junto con Lacus y Cagalli Yula Attha, en cada lado, Murrue Ramius y Andrew Waltfeld en una ciudad de Orb en amanecer, mirando desde un mirador. Luego se muestra la imagen del hangar del Minerva donde se muestra a los jóvenes pilotos ZAFT, incluido Athrun, mirando a la luz del amanecer) Hyde: Ano sora o tondeku! (Se muestra a los Gundams Meisters (excepto Setsuna) en el hangar, mirando la luz del amanecer. Luego se muestra la cara de Setsuna, tapada por su casco de piloto, cuyo cristal reflejaba la imagen de la Tierra con el Sol emergiendo detrás como si estuviera amaneciendo. Este solo miraba sorprendido) Hyde: Mirai wa dare ni mo (Se muestra imágenes simultaneas de la cara de Lockon con el Dynames detrás. Allelujah con el Kyrios y Tieria y el Virtue. Hyde: Uchiotosenai (Se muestra la cara del Exia con sus ojos resplandeciente durante unos momentos antes de desenfundar su espada láser mientras la escena se alejaba, quedando con una imagen con la Tierra con un Elevador Orbital. El Exia (delante extendiendo su brazo izquierdo con su sable láser y casi toda la tripulación del Ptolomeo. Mientras a la derecha se encontraba PLANT, con el Impulse (delante) tomando la misma posición del Exia, pero al sentido contrario, (por lo que su espada láser se cruza con la del Exia) y delante estaba toda la tripulación del Minerva) Opening 2: Pride Opening 3: Ash like snow El opening comienza con la escena dividida: a la izquierda se muestra al Gundam Exia flotando en el espacio en frente a un Elevador Orbital. En la otra mitad (derecha) se muestra al Gundam Impulse en la misma posición del Exia, excepto, en frente de PLANT. Entonces las 2 escenas se acercan al mismo tiempo y muestran tanto Setsuna y Shinn (en cada Gundam) en sus respectivas cabinas con los ojos cerrados. Entonces ambos Gundams cargan hacia abajo, el Exia emanaba las partículas originales y el Impulse las falsificadas, con sus respectivos sables extendidos, y cuando ambos Gundams se acercaban a la pantalla, se volvieron en Setsuna y Shinn (ambos gritando) antes que la escena se una (excepto Setsuna y Shinn) mientras ambos protagonistas caían en picado hacia la Tierra dejando cada uno un rastro de partículas GN (Setsuna: azul y Shinn: roja) Título: Gundam 00 Seed Destiny. Tomoko: Sooraa, someru akaku. (Se muestra a Setsuna F. Seiei caminando en una puesta de sol en las ruinas de Krugis, mientras la escena pasa delante de su cara para ser sustituida por la de Shinn Asuka de píe en el cementerio de Orb) Tomoko: Kokutan no yami (Muestra en una cera un grupo de niños corriendo antes de pasar a Lockon Stratos en un coche mirándolos) Tomoko: Nomikomareta (Se muestra a Allelujah Haptism sentado en una cama con los brazos cruzados sobre una rodilla mientra ponía cara seria. La escena se desplaza un poco hacia atrás para ver una imagen de Allelujah sonriendo maliciosamente) Tomoko: Hoshikuzu-tachi (Se muestra a Tieria Erde dentro de la sala de Veda, flotando por la gravedad, mientras se quitaba los anteojos antes de girar) Tomoko: Hakanaku. Furitsumoru hai no yuki (Se muestra a Kira Yamato junto con Lacus Clyne mirando a través de una escotilla del Arcángel, antes de ser sustituida por una imagen de Marina Ismail mirando sentada a través de una ventana, antes de ser sustituida por Saji Crossroad y Louise Halevy, quienes estaban caminando en una ciudad de Orb nevando) Tomoko: Mitsumetaaa (Muestra Yzak Julios y Dearka Elsmanalong con sus nuevos Gundams) Tomoko: Nageki sin mado (muestra a un Windam personalizado levantando el vuelo antes de mostrarse en su cabina a Neo Reonake sonriendo satisfecho) Tomoko: I never dream (Se muestra al Gundam Saviour junto a varios escuadrones de ZAFT volando en un terreno nevado (con Athrun Zaka en su cabina) Tomoko: Kooritsuku (Se muestra en otra parte del cielo, al Freedom saliendo del Arcángel acercándose rápidamente a la pantalla antes de mostrarse a Kira (en su cabina) con cara determinada) Tomoko: Fighting for live! (Se muestra que la facción ZAFT sigue su camino, por otro lado el Gundam Freedom va seguido por un grupo de Murasame, mientras al otro lado de ellos se encontraba la facción de Cesteial Being: Exia, Dynames, Kyrios y Virtue, preparados para la batalla) Tomoko: Omai waa, sekibaku sekibaku no yozora ni (Se muestra al Gundam Kyrios enfrentándose al Saviour (con Athrun gruñendo) y Allelujah mirando determinado. Luego la escena se muestra como el Zaku Warrior se enfrenta al Gundam Dynames hasta que se queda quieto cuando estaba siendo apuntado por el rifle francotirador GN. Lunamaria Hawke (en su cabina) estaba en shock, mientras Lockon daba una sonrisa compasiva) Tomoko: Maiagari kudaketa (Luego se muestra como el Impulse y el Freedom chocan sus sables uno contra otro, mientras sus caras se acercaban también unas con otra, antes de volverse en Shinn y Kira gritando y finalmente sus cascos hacen contacto para que un resplandor blanco envuelva la escena y es sustituida por otra) Tomoko: Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni (Se muestra a Lacus, Feldt Grace y Meiryn Hawke mirando preocupadas, antes de ser sustituida por el Exia (en el espacio) cargando hacia un Windam al rededor de un Elevador Orbital antes de cortarlo. Tomoko: Mamoritai mono wo (Se muestra en medio de una ciudad en llamas al Gundam Destroy) Tomoko: Kowashiteeee! (se muestra a Stella Loussier (en la cabina del Destroy) mirando ferozmente, antes de volverse al Destroy para disparar sus armas hacia el Exia, Freedom y Impulse, quienes lo esquivaron) Tomoko: Shimatteitan da (Los 3 Gundams hicieron su camino hacia el enemigo, mientra esquivaban y bloqueaban con sus ataques a los del enemigo hasta un rayo carmesí impacta en el Exia (con los brazos cruzados) formando una gran nube de humo, y entonces el Exia surge entre esa nube ileso con 2 sables láser cargando hacia el objetivo. Se muestran 4 rastros de partículas GN en el espacio, procedentes de la Luna y se desplazan encima de la Tierra) Endings Eding 1: Reason Ending 3: Life goes on Ending 2: Friends En medio de un medio día soleado en una playa. Se encontraba Setsuna F. Seiei sentado en una silla con una bata blanca y Lockon Stratos detrás. Stephanie: Onaji egaoshiteta sonna bokura mo, ikunen kasanesugite. (se muestra Setsuna sentado en una silla cerca de la orilla con una bata blanca y Lockon detrás. Detrás de ellos estaban Tieria Erde y Allelujah Haptism junto a una mesa) Stephanie: surechigau keshiki o ukeirerarezu ni mogaiteru (Se muestra a Setsuna y Lockon más de cerca, con Lockon pelando el pelo de Setsuna con unas tijeras. Luego la escena cambia en un cementerio de Orb, con Shinn Asuka de pie en un monumento conmemorativo y a su lado estaba Athrun Zala. Por ultimo se muestra una imagen de la vida infantil de Shinn (12 años) con su familia en el monumento) Stephanie: muda na PURAIDO sutesari, kono sekai ni yasashisa o (Se muestra el frente izquierdo de Setsuna, quien cierra los ojos y sonríe relajado mientras una suave brisa recorre con su pelo, lo que le hace abrir los ojos, borrar su sonrisa y entonces su expresión cambia a shock. El agua de la costa cambia de azul a rojo con las tijeras que sujetaba Lockon caer en ella y Athrun se aleja de la escena) Stephanie: I Gotta Say, (muestra la cara de Shinn en shock) Stephanie: Yuuki o misetsukete mo tsuyogatte mo (Se muestra a Tieria tumbado en un rincón expuesto a la luz del sol con expresión abatida, y luego es sustituida por una imagen en un cementerio donde se muestra Athrun de pie en la lluvia) Stephanie: Hitori de wa ikirarenai (Se muestra a Allelujah frente a un espejo roto, con la espalda inclinada, su cabeza estando gacha y sus manos posados en el cristal. Luego una rápida imagen de Rey Za Burrel mirándose también en el espejo con Rau Le Creusent mirándolo en respuesta) (Se muestra un puño apretándose de Athrun, luego Rau sonriendo) Stephanie: Ano hi no yakusoku nara (Se muestra a Lockon sentado con la cabeza gacha deprimida con la pierna izquierda levantada, la mano derecha sobre la rodilla, y la otra sobre la cabeza. Stephanie: kokoro no fukaku ni nokotte iru yo. As life goes on! (As life goes on!) (En una habitación oscura una pluma blanca cae ligeramente al suelo y luego se queda en un fuego azul, y libera sus cenizas al aire en forma de partículas azules que se van ajuntando) Stephanie: Wasurecha ikenai kara, yeah (Se muestra en una sala del Arcángel, Kira Yamato y Lacus Clyne mirando a través de una escotilla el cielo estrellado y Cagalli junto con ellos) Stephanie: Don't let it go! (Don't let it go) (Se muestra a Marina Ismail sentada con una expresión desanimada frente a una ventana y ella dirige la vista hacia el cielo estrellado) Stephanie: Kono Hiroi daichi a Nakamatachi sin kotoe (Setsuna empieza a caminar lejos de su pueblo, mientras Shinn del cementerio dejando atrás el monumento. Ambos se encuentra de lado a lado, los 2 mirando a sus respectivos Gundams (Exia y Impulse) de pie frente a ellos) Historias alternativas Shinn Gundam Meister Personajes de Gundam 00 Seed Destiny Gundam: Change the world Gundam Seed Quantum El Destiny cambia la historia Gundam 00: El despertar del Unicornio